wikipedfandomcom_ar-20200215-history
احمد زويل
أحمد حسن زويل ولد في➞26 فبراير 1946 (العمر 69 سنة) دمنهور، مصر الجنسية➞مصري مجال البحث➞الكيمياء، الفيزياء خريج➞كلية العلوم بجامعة الإسكندرية اشتهر بـ➞كيمياء الفيمتو، فيمتو ثانية جوائز➞قلادة بريستلي (2011) جائزة نوبل في الكيمياء (1999) وسام بنجامين فرنكلن (1998) جائزة وولف (1993) جائزة الملك فيصل العالمية في الكيمياء (1989) الديانة➞مسلم موقع الويب http://www.its.caltech.edu/~femto/ أحمد حسن زويل (26 فبراير 1946-) عالم كيميائي مصري وأمريكي الجنسية حاصل على جائزة نوبل في الكيمياء لسنة 1999 لأبحاثه في مجال كيمياء الفيمتو حيث قام باختراع ميكروسكوب يقوم بتصوير أشعة الليزر في زمن مقداره فمتوثانية وهكذا يمكن رؤية الجزيئات أثناء التفاعلات الكيميائية، وهو أستاذ الكيمياء وأستاذ الفيزياء في معهد كاليفورنيا للتقنية. محتويات أخف 3 جائزة نوبل 4 الجوائز والتكريمات 1 نشأته وتعليمه 2 إنجازاته 5 منشوراته 6 الحياة الشخصية 7 الانتخابات الرئاسية لعام 2012 8 مشروع زويل القومي للعلوم والتكنولوجيا 9 انظر أيضاً 10 مراجع 11 وصلات خارجية نشأته وتعليمه ولد أحمد حسن زويل في 26 فبراير 1946 بمدينة دمنهور، وفي سن 4 سنوات انتقل مع أسرته إلى مدينة دسوق التابعة لمحافظة كفر الشيخ حيث نشأ وتلقى تعليمه الأساسي.1. التحق بكلية العلوم بجامعة الإسكندرية بعد حصوله على الثانوية العامة وحصل على بكالوريوس العلوم بامتياز مع مرتبة الشرف عام 1967 في الكيمياء، وعمل معيداً بالكلية ثم حصل على درجة الماجستير عن بحث في علم الضوء. سافر إلى الولايات المتحدة في منحة دراسية وحصل على درجة الدكتوراه من جامعة بنسلفانيا في علوم الليزر. ثم عمل باحثاً في جامعة كاليفورنيا، بركلي (1974 - 1976). ثم انتقل للعمل في معهد كاليفورنيا للتكنولوجيا (كالتك) منذ 1976، وهي من أكبر الجامعات العلمية في أمريكا. حصل في 1982 على الجنسية الأمريكية. تدرج في المناصب العلمية الدراسية داخل جامعة كالتك إلى أن أصبح استاذاً رئيسياً لعلم الكيمياء بها، وهو أعلى منصب علمي جامعي في أمريكا خلفاً للينوس باولنغ الذي حصل على جائزة نوبل مرتين، الأولى في الكمياء والثانية في السلام العالمي. نصب تذكاري لشخصيات مصرية شهيرة، من اليمين لليسار: نجيب محفوظ - محمد أنور السادات - أحمد زويل - محمد حسني مبارك إنجازاته مقالات مفصلة: فيمتو ثانية كيمياء الفيمتو ابتكر الدكتور أحمد زويل نظام تصوير سريع للغاية يعمل باستخدام الليزر له القدرة على رصد حركة الجزيئات عند نشوئها وعند التحام بعضها ببعض. والوحدة الزمنية التي تلتقط فيها الصورة هي فيمتو ثانية، وهو جزء من مليون مليار جزء من الثانية. نشر أكثر من 350 بحثاً علمياً في المجلات العلمية العالمية المتخصصة مثل مجلة ساينس ومجلة نيتشر ورد اسمه في قائمة الشرف بالولايات المتحدة التي تضم أهم الشخصيات التي ساهمت في النهضة الأمريكية. وجاء اسمه رقم 9 من بين 29 شخصية بارزة باعتباره أهم علماء الليزر في الولايات المتحدة (تضم هذه القائمة ألبرت أينشتاين، وألكسندر جراهام بيل) جائزة نوبل مقالة مفصلة: جائزة نوبل في الكيمياء في يوم الثلاثاء 21 أكتوبر 1999 حصل أحمد زويل على جائزة نوبل في الكيمياء عن اختراعه لكاميرا لتحليل الطيف تعمل بسرعة الفمتو ثانية (بالإنجليزية: Femtosecond Spectroscopy) ودراسته للتفاعلات الكيميائية باستخدامها 2، ليصبح بذلك أول عالم مصري وعربي يفوز بجائزة نوبل في الكيمياء، وليدخل العالم كله في زمن جديد لم تكن البشرية تتوقع أن تدركه لتمكنه من مراقبة حركة الذرات داخل الجزيئات أثناء التفاعل الكيميائي عن طريق تقنية الليزر السريع. وقد أعربت الأكاديمية السويدية الملكية للعلوم أنه قد تم تكريم د. زويل نتيجة للثورة الهائلة في العلوم الكيميائية من خلال أبحاثه الرائدة في مجال ردود الفعل الكيميائية واستخدام أشعة الليزر حيث أدت أبحاثه إلى ميلاد ما يسمى بكيمياء الفمتو ثانية واستخدام آلات التصوير الفائقة السرعة لمراقبة التفاعلات الكيميائية بسرعة الفمتو ثانية. وقد أكدت الأكاديمية السويدية في حيثيات منحها الجائزة لأحمد زويل أن هذا الاكتشاف قد أحدث ثورة في علم الكيمياء وفي العلوم المرتبطة به، إذ أن الأبحاث التي قام بها تسمح لنا بأن نفهم ونتنبأ بالتفاعلات المهمة. الجوائز والتكريمات ميدان أحمد زويل بمدينة دسوق التي عاش بها، سًمي بهذا الاسم بعد حصوله على جائزة نوبل. حصل الدكتور أحمد زويل على جائزة نوبل وكذلك حصل على العديد من الأوسمة والنياشين والجوائز العالمية لأبحاثه الرائدة في علوم الليزر وعلم الفيمتو التي حاز بسببها على 31 جائزة دولية منها: جائزة ماكس بلانك وهي الأولى في ألمانيا جائزة وولش الأمريكية جائزة هاريون هاو الأمريكية جائزة الملك فيصل العالمية في العلوم جائزة هوكست الألمانية انتخب عضواً في أكاديمية العلوم والفنون الأمريكية ميدالية أكاديمية العلوم والفنون الهولندية جائزة الامتياز باسم ليوناردو دا فينشي حصل على الدكتوراه الفخرية من جامعة أوكسفورد والجامعة الأمريكية بالقاهرة وجامعة الإسكندرية جائزة ألكسندر فون همبولدن من ألمانيا الغربية وهي أكبر جائزة علمية هناك جائزة باك وتيني من نيويورك جائزة السلطان قابوس في العلوم والفيزياء سنة 1989 سلطنة عمان جائزة وولف الإسرائيلية في الكيمياء لعام 1993. وسام بنجامين فرنكلن سنة 1998 على عمله في دراسة التفاعل الكيميائي في زمن متناهي الصغر (فيمتو ثانية) يسمى كيمياء الفيمتو جائزة نوبل للكيمياء لإنجازاته في نفس المجال سنة 1999 انتخبته الأكاديمية البابوية، ليصبح عضواً بها ويحصل على وسامها الذهبي سنة 2000 جائزة وزارة الطاقة الأمريكية السنوية في الكيمياء جائزة كارس من جامعة زيورخ، في الكيمياء والطبيعة، وهي أكبر جائزة علمية سويسرية انتخب بالإجماع عضواً بالأكاديمية الأمريكية للعلوم وسام الاستحقاق من الطبقة الأولى من الرئيس السابق محمد حسني مبارك عام 1995 قلادة النيل العظمى وهي أعلى وسام مصري في أبريل 2009، أعلن البيت الأبيض عن اختيار د. أحمد زويل ضمن مجلس مستشاري الرئيس الأمريكي للعلوم والتكنولوجيا، والذي يضم 20 عالماً مرموقاً في عدد من المجالات قلادة بريستلي، أرفع وسام أمريكي في الكيمياء سنة 2011. دكتوراة فخرية، من جامعة سيمون فريزار سنة 2014. .3 كما أطلق اسمه على بعض الشوارع والميادين في مصر. وأصدرت هيئة البريد المصري طابعي بريد باسمه وصورته، وتم إطلاق اسمه على صالون الأوبرا. منشوراته من منشورات الدكتور أحمد زويل: رحلة عبر الزمن.. الطريق إلى نوبل عصر العلم: وقد تم إصداره سنة 2005 الزمن: وقد تم إصداره في سنة 2007 حوار الحضارات: وهو آخر مؤلفات الدكتور زويل المنشورة بالعربية، وذلك في سنة 2007 التصوير الميكروسكوبي الإلكتروني رباعي الأبعاد (بالإنجليزية: 4D Electron Microscopy: Imaging in Space and Time): كتاب بالإنجليزية عن استخدام المجهر الإلكتروني في الدراسة المجهرية للحصول على معلومات رباعية الأبعاد كثيرة مقارنة بالأدوات العلمية الأخرى علم الأحياء الفيزيائي - من الذرات إلى الطحيوي الحياة الشخصيةعدل يعيش البروفيسور زويل حالياً في سان مارينو، لوس أنجلوس. وهو أستاذ رئيسي لينوس باولنغ في الكيمياء الفيزيائية وأستاذ الفيزياء في كالتيك، وهو متزوج من السيدة ديما زويل (الفحام) وهي ابنة شاكر الفحام وتعمل طبيبة. تم تعيينه أخيراً كمبعوث علمي للولايات المتحدة لدول الشرق الأوسط4. الانتخابات الرئاسية لعام 2012عدل مقالة مفصلة: انتخابات الرئاسة المصرية 2012 حول ما تردد عن وجود طموح سياسي له قال الدكتور أحمد زويل5: «أنا إنسان صريح.. وليس لي طموح سياسي، كما أنني على مصطفى مشرفةأكدت مراراً أنني أريد أن أخدم مصر في مجال العلم وأموت وأنا عالم» إلا أنه بعد أحداث ثورة 25 يناير قد صرح بأن المسؤولية الوطنية الملقاة على عاتقه جعلته يدخل في مرحلة التفكير في الترشح لانتخابات الرئاسة المقبلة6. مشروع زويل القومي للعلوم والتكنولوجياعدل مبادرة أحمد زويل لإنشاء جامعة على مستوى عالمي في محافظة 6 أكتوبر وهو مشروع زويل القومي للعلوم والتكنولوجيا. انظر أيضاً مجدي يعقوب فاروق الباز فريدة الشوباشي عصر العلم محبوب الحق تنمية بشرية عبد المجيد الزنداني محمد عبد السلام عبد القدير خان على مصطفى مشرفة سليم الحساني نيل أرمسترونج بروين حبيب معرفة جودة عبد الله الحكيم مراجع ^ السيرة الذاتية للدكتور أحمد زويل ^ The Nobel Prize in Chemistry 1999 was awarded to Ahmed Zewail "for his studies of the transition states of chemical reactions using femtosecond spectroscopy" ^ الدكتور أحمد زويل يحصل على الدكتوراة الفخرية من جامعة سيمون فريزار الكندية ^ المهدي، محمد، "زويل ينتقد مستوى التعليم والبحث العلمي في مصر.. ويعتبر مبادرة «أوباما» بداية عصر جديد". المصري اليوم، 11 يناير 2010. وصل لهذا المسار في 21 يناير 2010. ^ وكالة أنباء الشرق الأوسط. "زويل: ليست لدي طموحات سياسية.. وأرغب في خدمة مصر كعالم فقط". الشروق الجديد، الأحد 11 أكتوبر 2009.. ^ أحمد زويل يفكر في الترشح للرئاسة والبلتاجي ينفي ادعاءات وائل غنيم: لم يكن هناك حرس للقرضاوي! ،الأنباء، دخل في 23 فبراير 2011 وصلات خارجية A تصنيف:علماء مصريون